Of Tony and Anthony
by GRACE5
Summary: Ziva thinks about the difference between Tony and Anthony. Sometimes the same but often different in many ways. Sexy Sweet Fluffy Tiva! Two-shot


"Hey." Tony smiled as Ziva opened her front door and greeted him.

"Morning." She said allowing him to pass by her.

"I got you some tea." He said as he offered the cup in his left hand to her.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled as she took the tea and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I was just finishing up my hair."

"Okay." Tony laughed not exactly sure what she meant by finishing up, it looked perfectly fine to him.

"Was it cold out?" Ziva asked as he sat on the edge of her bathtub and looked at him through the mirror.

"Little chilly." Tony shrugged as he watched her guide the straightener through her hair. "Nothing like last winter."

"That was awful." Ziva laughed as she paused to sip her tea. "I will be fine if I never see snow again, seriously."

"You loved it." He teased as he finished his coffee and threw the cup into her trash.

"Tony, throw that away in the kitchen." Ziva glared.

"Why? A trash can is a trash can."

"That one is for tissues and q-tips, small stuff." Ziva said as she unplugged the straightener and brushed her hair. "Your cup is taking up all the space."

"Fine." Tony laughed as he stood and removed the cup from the trashcan. "I'll be right back, your highness."

"Thank you, minion." Ziva smiled as she pinched his butt.

"That's a red light situation!" Tony joked as he made his way to the kitchen and came back to the bathroom as she pulled her hair aside and brought her necklace up to put it on. "Let me." He whispered against her neck.

"Be careful." Ziva said as he took the clasp from her and they made eye contact through the mirror. "It was a Christmas present."

"A Star of David necklace for Christmas?" Tony asked as he clasped it and kissed behind her ear. "Whoever gave you that must've been special or a little slow."

"You are, special." Ziva whispered as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Despite what you think." She said as she kissed down his jawline.

"I think it's all those slaps to the head that classifies me as special." Tony joked as she sucked at the pulse point on his neck and he moaned.

"Not the kind of special I was talking about." Ziva said as she pulled back to look at him and ran her hand through his hair on the side of his head behind ear then brought her hand to cup his cheek. She smiled at his boyishness and kissed him gently.

"Ziva." Tony moaned as she pressed her body against his. "As much as I'd love to make out with you right now, we're gonna be late for work."

"I was thinking maybe we could do more than make out?" Ziva offered as she kissed him again.

They had been together, officially, for a little over three months. Tony seemed more hesitant to approach the topic of sex though. They'd only gone a little further than making out under Ziva's lead.

"Right now?" Tony gulped like a nervous teenager.

"Yes, Anthony." Ziva purred against his ear, knowing how much he loved it when she used his full first name. She then removed his suit jacket and rested it on the edge of the sink. "Unless you do not want to?"

"I want to." Anthony said as he cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumbs over her cheekbones. "But why do you want to?"

"Because I want to commit to you, fully." Ziva said as she gazed up at him. "Show you that I trust you with everything I have." She continued as she kissed the corner of his mouth. "And I want to be with you." She added as she undid his tie and placed it over his jacket. "_Need_ to be with you."

"You're sure?" he questioned with a quiver in his voice. "Because this isn't something I want you to regret. _I_ don't want to be something you regret."

"You aren't and won't be something I regret." She promised as a grin took over his face.

"Whoa, contractions!" Tony laughed.

"Shut up, Tony." She teased as he placed his mouth back over hers and let their tongues dance and explore. Tony continued to smile into the kiss as his hands reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head and quickly rid her of her bra.

"Do you want me to hang this back up so it doesn't get wrinkled?" he asked as they separated, her shirt still in his hand.

"You can just lay it over the edge of the tub." Ziva said as she unbuttoned his shirt. She loved how sweet and gentle he was being, knowledge that was very new to her. "And your shirt?" she asked as he slid it off his shoulders as he kissed across her collarbone and massage her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Don't care." He mumbled as she ground her hips against his growing erection and he groaned.

"Pants too." Ziva sighed against his hair as he placed his mouth over her nipple while he tweaked the other with his free hand.

"Right." Anthony said as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and they both removed each other's pants. "Bed." He whispered as she reached for his boxers but he stopped her. He smiled as he took her hand and led her the short distance from the bathroom to her queen size bed.

Ziva quickly pulled back the covers and shimmied out of her thong causing Anthony to groan as his eyes followed the thin piece of fabric from her hips, down her toned olive legs, to the floor.

"I thought you would want to top." Anthony said as she layed in the middle of the bed looking up at him expectantly.

"No." she said softly as Anthony lay propped up above her. "Why do you still have your boxers on?"

"I won't take them off until you're absolutely sure." Anthony answered as he slid his hand between their bodies and softly stroked her wet, warm clit. He smiled as she gasped and her eyes shut.

"I am sure." Ziva whimpered as he inserted two fingers into her, testing if she was ready for him or not.

"Okay." Anthony said as he took off his boxers and threw them towards the bathroom.

"You're shaking." Ziva noted as he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly.

"Nervous." Anthony admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the hair on the back of his neck.

"Why?" Ziva asked. It certainly wasn't because he didn't want it, she could feel his want throbbing against her stomach.

"I don't want this to be our end." He whispered then reached behind him and pulled the covers over them. "I don't want us to make love and have nothing left. That's not what I'm looking for."

"This is our beginning." She smiled as she searched his nervous green eyes, his body still slightly quivering above her. "What are you looking for?"

"Forever." He whispered against her lips then kissed her softly. "With you."

"As am I." Ziva assured as she gently massaged his neck. "Make love to me, Anthony." She pleaded against his lips as he whimpered and she smiled proudly as she felt him twitch against her stomach just from her words.

"Condom?" Tony asked, a nervous hitch still in his voice.

"No." Ziva said. "I trust you." And there was probably more as to why she didn't want to use a condom, but that wasn't something that needed to be brought up right now.

Anthony smiled shyly and took a deep breath and he reached between them and aligned himself so with one easy thrust they'd be complete. "Look at me." Anthony said and her eyelids fluttered open to meet his.

He ever so slowly and gently pushed inside her. They both gasped as he reached his hilt and remained still as she gripped tighter than he ever imagined. She arched her back bringing his body closer to hers as he buried his face in her neck and breathed out her name.

He let his full body weight rest on top of her as he began to slowly move in and out of her. Ziva didn't mind and in fact enjoyed the pressure of his body on top her. Their breathing was both ragged and were far too distracted in feeling and touching to kiss. Theirs lips simply rested against each other's, exchanging gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Anthony." Ziva whimpered as he snuck his hand between them to stroked her clit, willing her over the edge before him. A few more strokes from within accompanied by the massaging of his fingers and she was done for.

She came with nothing but his name on her lips as her body arched up against him and her muscles contracted around him, taking him with her over the edge.

"Ziva." He grunted as he pushed himself as deep into her as he could and filled her with white hot spurts of his release.

They remained silent for awhile after, basking in the ambiance, but both still trying to catch their breath and let their hearts return to a normal beat before talking. Anthony smiled as he lay on top of her chest and she stroked his idly.

"That'll put me to sleep." Anthony said as he shifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips swollen. Possibly the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

"That was amazing." Ziva said as she opened her eyes when she felt him lift his head from her chest. "Anthony."

"Hm." he agreed as he pushed some hair from her forehead. "I love when you call me that."

"I know." She laughed. In truth she would never call him that at work or on a usual basis. The man she knew at work and the man he often pretended to be, that immature, borderline cocky, sometimes annoying, and loud man was Tony. Anthony was only hers. He was the sweet, gentle, sometimes shy man that she couldn't get enough of.

"I don't want to go to work." Tony whined against her lips and she laughed.

"We have to." Ziva said, kissing him back any way. "Now get up and get dressed. Put some deodorant on."

"Can I use yours?" he teased as he pushed off of her and removed his now flaccid self from within her.

"No, use your own." Ziva laughed. He had brought over a few things to keep at her place not too long ago. "I'm going to clean up."

"Okay." Tony said as he watched her walk away, with nothing but the necklace he'd given her on.

~*Later at NCIS*~

"You smell like Tony." Abby said as she walked by Ziva as she moved around her lab to gather results.

"Do I?" Ziva asked trying to act innocent as Abby continued to watch her.

"Yes, you smell exactly like Tony." Abby repeated as she stepped closer to her friend with a sly smile. "Did you have sex with Tony? You did!"

Ziva wanted to correct her and tell her that she had made love with Anthony. That sex with Tony would've been much faster, rougher, and harder. Not that that wasn't something she liked, it was just the opposite of what happened earlier that day.

"Well, when?" Abby squealed.

"This morning." Ziva said figuring there was no point in hiding it. Everyone already knew they were in some type of relationship. "That is why we were late."

"I thought your car broke down."

"No." Ziva laughed.

"Hey, Abby." Tony said slightly agitated, not realizing Ziva was there. "What's taking so long?"

"We are talking." Abby glared noticing for the first time today that Tony's hair wasn't in it's usual perfect place.

"Okay." Tony said as he came to stand next to Ziva and they watched the computer.

"Hi." Ziva smiled as she turned and looked at him.

"Hi." Anthony said softly and almost shyly as they continued to stare at each other.

"You two are cute and everything, but all that sweetness is gonna make me barf." Abby joked.

"Sorry." Ziva said as she looked away from him to the computer. She didn't look back at him until she felt him take her hand in his and squeeze it gently. When she did look she found his eyes or that shy, boyish smile had never left.

Tony or Anthony, she didn't care.

She loved them both.


End file.
